


Distractions

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Kink, Little Girl - Freeform, Mommy Dom, Mommy Kink, PWP, Smut, little kink, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Commission from the lovely Shai on Discord <3





	Distractions

Shai licked plump lips as she watched her little play her new video game, headphones on so that she didn't bother the woman. The little rabbit had a look of immense concentration on her face, brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, her body hunched over her controller as she stared intently at the screen. Her adorable little tongue was sticking out some from the corner of her mouth, too. So adorable and sweet... and utterly delicious. Shai shuddered some to herself, biting the inside of her cheek. She had bought Cream that game to keep her busy while she handled some housework, but now that she was finished cleaning with a load of laundry just now going in the washer, there was nothing left for her to do besides wait. Her mind was racing with so many things she could do to her little rabbit, but she didn't want to draw her away from the game...

A grin slowly curled at her lips as she thought of an idea.

The woman casually walked over to join Cream on the couch, swaying her hips to and fro. She sat down beside the smaller woman, leaning back, crossing her legs over one another, and resting her arms across the back of the couch. She teasingly tapped one of the ear cuffs of her little bunny's headset, startling the little one out of her concentration. "O-oh! Are you all done, Mommy?" Cream asked, lowering the headphones with a small smile.

"I am," Shai hummed, smiling in return. "I'm even preheating the oven..." A total lie, but after the plan was finished, she would keep to her word~.

That made Cream perk up. "Are you making something yummy?" she asked, trying, and failing, to keep a grin of excitement off of her face. The way her eyes lit up made Shai's heart swell some.

"That I am," Shai mused, smirking ever so slightly. "But... It won't be ready for a while." She lightly played with her hair. "And Mommy is feeling hungry for something yummy now~."

Cream blinked innocently, tilting her head to the side. She had a mild look of confusion before blushing, her eyes widening in realization and embarrassment both. "O-oh?"

Shai turned to her with a low giggle, her eyes half lidded and clouded with a hungry lust. "Focus on your game, Cream... Mommy is going to have a little snack."

The little bunny watched Shai shyly as she slowly slid down off of the couch and onto the floor in front of her, gently pulling her soft, milky thighs apart. Closing her eyes, Shai leaned forward, beginning to lick her little through her silken pink panties, shuddering slightly at the wet spot of arousal and saliva beginning to form against the fabric.

A whimper of pleasure escaped Cream, her eyes already beginning to glaze over. She had always been extremely sensitive to the pleasure that her mommy brought to her person, but she knew that she would have to obey her earlier command. Repositioning her headphones, she tried her hardest to focus on her game. Move forward, check around the corner, attack-! A moan slipped out between her pale lips, the sound of her character getting hit sounding through her headphones. She had to keep herself from cursing, not wanting to be punished. Shai's mouth felt too good...! She didn't want to get punished... Focus, focus...

Dark, alluring eyes looked up toward the moaning little, mouth working feverishly against the fabric against her clothed sex. Shai was determined to tease her, to deny her touch until she lost focus entirely or until she started to beg for more. Suction against her clit, teasing, deep rubs against her entrance, gentle tugging against the hem of the crotch... God, even if it was dulled by the pink silk, Cream tasted amazing. Just the right amount of tart and sweet... Shai knew that she could get drunk off of her taste.

"Mommy..." whined the little, her hands trembling some as she gripped her controller. She tried to shift slightly, to get Shai's mouth closer to her sex. "Please..." She always sounded so adorable when she begged.

"Keep focusing," mused Shai softly as she pulled away ever so slightly, licking her lips some as she continued to rub her with her fingers.

"P-please, I want more...! I want you without my panties...!" Cream begged, beginning to rock her hips against her touch.

"Mm~. Keep playing and beat the first boss and maybe I'll consider it~." With that, Shai returned her mouth back to Cream's clothed pussy, pressing her tongue deep against her. Cream's desperate little whimpers and whines filled her ears, and at some point, she pulled the headset cord free, wanting to listen for any possible tell tale signs of an upcoming boss battle. When the music picked up some, she smirked against Cream's mound, pulling away just enough to teasingly start nipping at her panties.

Cream could barely focus now. She was so desperate for more, her mind clouded by need and desire. She had to beat the boss like this? This was definitely going to be one big challenge for her...

But she would do it.

She needed more of Shai!

Thank whoever made the combo system in the game. Cream was rapidly dodging and slashing and button mashing as if her life actually depended on it. And while her life didn't exactly depend on it, her need to orgasm and have her mommy's attention all on her for the next few hours definitely did. Just as she was about to land the final blow on the boss, her character barely holding on, Shai tore her panties from her crotch, her mouth and fingers both assaulting her harshly, amazingly. Cream cried out as she came hard around her intruding fingers, her character getting hit and dying, forcing her to reload from the last checkpoint. But she couldn't even be upset.

After all, Shai was finally giving her the attention she had begged for!

Reaching down, she tangled her fingers through the dark, curly locks, mewling and whining and panting heavily. "Mommy! Mommy, Mommy, Mommy...!" she cooed in delight. Shai wouldn't stop until she was thoroughly spent and exhausted~.


End file.
